


Avec des beaux cheveux et une belle bouche

by Méfiez-Vous (TotallyARealPerson)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyARealPerson/pseuds/M%C3%A9fiez-Vous
Summary: House fait des implications snarky. Chase snark en retourne.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 1





	Avec des beaux cheveux et une belle bouche

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Great Hair and a Pretty Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549394) by [CS_WhiteWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_WhiteWolf/pseuds/CS_WhiteWolf). 



"Juste parce que t'as une belle bouche ne veut pas dire que t'es prêt pour mon marquer," House snarked, arrachant le marquer noir d'un Chase affronté avant de faire face au tableau blanc dismissivement.

Chase pinca ses lèvres au dos de House, sachant qu'il était attendu de souffler à la commentaire et retourner à son siège, comme était la norme quand House faisait des remarques sur son apparance ou le déclassait en générale devant des collègues. Il pouvait presque sentir le moment que Cameron et Foreman ont pris leurs yeux hors sont sujet, facilement mettant hors de leur tête lui et la commentaire de House et retournant leur attention aux symptômes sur le tableau.

"Tu serait surpris comment bien je pourrait me manipuler avec votre marquer, House," Chase critiqua presque avec désinvolture en passant à l'autre côté de la table et reprennant sa place, un regard suffisant sur son visage quand Cameron s'étouffa sur son café et Foreman le regarda avec quelquechose pas loin d'horreur.

Chase à peine leur faisait attention, quand-même, ses yeux sur House comme ils étaient, en attente pour que le Diagnosticien de riposter avec un remarque sarcastique ou autre qui le laissera sans parole, humilié, ou peut-être un mélange des deux. Il grimaça à la pensée, regardant presque en temps ralenti quand House mis en pause son écriture, ses épaules deventant plus droit en inclinant sa tête comme s'il tournait les mots de Chase des millier de fois dans sa tête et comme il était tellement audace d'actuellement le prononcer.

Pivotant vite sur son bon jambe, House regarda fe faôn fixé son employé, regardant Chase un bon moment de silence comme s'il attendant pour qu'il agitait ou regarder quelquechose d'autre, peut-être murmurer un excuse ou quelquechose également pitoyable, parce que certes le petit wombat ne grandissait pas la fermeté?

Chase n'a fait aucuun de ces choses, quand-même, partageant le regard avec House, un petit sourire bien satisfait avec soi sur ses lèvres. Il regarda comme les lèvres de House ont fait un petit tic juste pour un moment, presque une vraie sourire - le promêt assez pour que Foreman regarda inquêt entre les deux.

"Oh bravo," House commença, tournant tout impression d'un sourire dans un air méprisant vers Chase. "Et ici je pensait que les britanniques, ils étaient trop serrés pour utiliser des allusions."

"Ouais, qui aurait pensé?" Chase inclina sa tête. "Bonne chose, quand-même, que je ne suit pas Australien. J'entend qu'ils actent sur les allusions de tel sorte." Les mots, lacées avec la sarcasme, faisaient rien pour déguiser la proposition dans ses yeux.

House le souria lubriquement. "Oh, ça fait pitié," House a dit, permettant ses yeux de passer provocativement sur Chase avant de tourner encore au tableau. "Si tu trouve un beau Australien avec des beaux cheveux et une belle bouche, envoie-les dans mon direction."

Chase souria au dos de House, levant son stylo et l'attrapant entre ses dents pour un petit moment. Il passa un regard vite vers ses collègues, haussant les épaules de façon désinvolte à leurs regards curieux.

"Tèas de la chance, House," Chase remarqua, retournant son regard à son boss. "Je connait par chance un beau Australien- avec de beaux cheveux- qui serait peut-être intéressé faire votre conaissance."

"As-il une belle bouche?" House demanda sans tourner.

"Tu doit me le dire, je ne pourrait pas possiblement faire commentaire."

House tourna sa tête, lui donnant un fraction d'un sourire qui le faisait s'assoir plus droit, le battement de son coeur montant ev vitesse avec le promet lascif dans ses yeux.

"Oh, t'as un accord," House lorgna, laissant de côté tout prétense à la subtilité et l'insinuation.

Chase a seulement sourit un peu plus large autour de son stylo, ignorant le tinge de couleur dans ses joues. Cameron et foreman le regarda avec des expressions variés de traumatisé à l'implications de leurs mots, mais Chase se trouva leur congédier juste autant facilement qu'ils l'on fait pour lui. D'aucuune façon, il avait des matières plus important à penser maintenant, comme juste oû dans cette hôpital il pouvait montrer à House juste comment beau sa bouche pouvait être (sans avoir de conséquences).


End file.
